


救赎第一部15

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部15

第15章   
　　天界的花虽都是灵力幻化而成，但至少天空云蒸霞蔚，地上祥光涌动。而魔界除了砂砾和岩石就什么都没有了。  
　　“你若早跟我说要来魔界取陨魔杵，我就把赤霄带出来了。”旭凤手掌一翻，一团火焰在掌上翻腾跳动，将周遭黑暗驱走了不少。  
　　“属下要不是偶然在凡间撞见殿下，也不会知道殿下竟要封印钩蛇肥璭。”燎原君落在旭凤身后半步。  
　　旭凤侧头扫了他一眼，“你干嘛总走在我后面，上来。”  
　　“属下不敢。”燎原君十分恭敬，“殿下身份尊贵，属下怎敢跟殿下并肩而行。”  
　　旭凤本只是随口一说，但听了这话反而觉出几分不对。“你倒是提醒我了，你似乎跟从前不太一样了。”半真半假的道，“你该不会是别人假冒的吧！”  
　　燎原君刚要回话，一道灵力已从灵台灌入，直扑真元。  
　　“确实是燎原君。”旭凤查探完毕，拍拍他的肩膀，“怎的一副畏畏缩缩的模样？全不像从前那个英姿飒爽的燎原君了。”  
　　燎原君只是笑，并不接话。  
　　旭凤看了看前方，“此处离魔宫甚远，还是施展术法更为妥当。”  
　　“动用仙法，恐怕会惊扰魔族。”  
　　“怕什么，几十万魔兵我都杀了，还怕区区渣滓么？”旭凤抓住他的手，“就是魔尊来了，我也一并宰了。”  
　　仙法果然便利，一闭眼一睁眼，已到了魔宫门前。  
　　“禹疆宫。”旭凤看着那暗金流动的匾额，一字一字的念了出来。  
　　话音未落，便听到周遭步伐杂乱，兵戈齐响，几百名魔兵已将两人团团围住。  
　　旭凤负手而立，目光在众人脸上缓缓扫过。“竟只来了这么点人，看来上次我杀得不够多，魔尊还不知道怕字怎么写。”  
　　“何人敢在此放肆？”鞭随声至，嗖的一声直击旭凤面门。  
　　旭凤随手抓住，那人用力拉扯，鞭子崩得笔直，纹丝不动。  
　　“有几分能耐。”声音娇柔，看来使鞭之人是个女子。  
　　旭凤往回一拉，将那女子便被带得从阴影中飞了出来。“你也不错，卞城公主。”  
　　那女子正是卞城公主鎏英。她在空中翻了个身，魔骨鞭竟分作两条。一条直取旭凤腹部，一条直取旭凤脑后。  
　　旭凤周身燃起金色火焰，不管那鞭子分作几条，尽数烧了。点点焰火落在地上，须臾便成了一片火海。  
　　众人大惊，恨不得多生两条腿能逃得快一点。  
　　鎏英却没有逃，她怔怔看着站在烈焰中的旭凤，眼中有水光闪动。  
　　“红莲业火。”有人大叫。  
　　旭凤低笑，“少见多怪，若是红莲业火，魔宫此刻已成尘埃。”他随手一挥，霎时收了漫天大火。  
　　他收得太快，魔兵们还没回过神来，犹在惊恐的拍打身体。  
　　“我的腿被烧着了。”  
　　“啊啊啊，好痛。”  
　　“救命，救命，谁来救救我。”  
　　“行了。”鎏英觉得十分丢脸，“退下，一群废物。”  
　　魔兵们面面相觑，魔宫尚在，众人毫发无伤，犹如做了一场噩梦。  
　　鎏英上前两步，单膝跪下，“卞城鎏英，恭迎尊上回宫。”  
　　众人如梦初醒，纷纷跪下，齐声唱诵，“属下恭迎尊上回宫。”  
　　旭凤呆住了，他本已做好了恶战一场的准备，全没想到竟是这么个结果。  
　　如果只是那些愚蠢的魔兵也就罢了，但这些乌泱泱跪倒的人中，不仅有鎏英，还有几员和他交过手的魔界大将。这些人个个狡诈如狐，精明似鬼，绝非愚钝之辈，更做不出认错魔尊这种说出去笑掉六界大牙的蠢事。  
　　那就只有一种可能，使诈！  
　　旭凤冷笑，怎的，难道是自己长了一副蠢相，让他们觉得三言两语就能骗过去。  
　　“你们叫我什么？”他的声音冷得像冰碴。  
　　鎏英强忍住心中激动，哽咽着道：“尊上失踪多时，属下忧心如焚，唯恐尊上遭遇不测。幸亏魔神庇佑，让尊上得以安然归来，今日属下肩上这副重担也可卸下了。”  
　　旭凤眉头微蹙，“卞城公主，你看清楚我是谁？”  
　　鎏英不解，抬起头，一字一顿，“属下怎会看错，您当然是尊上。”  
　　旭凤气极反笑，“你们这些魔界将领也都睁开狗眼看清楚，我到底是谁？”  
　　众人齐齐抬头，声音山呼海啸，“您当然是尊上。”  
　　堂堂火凤殿下竟被认作是魔尊，简直是奇耻大辱。旭凤五指曲张，琉璃净火已握在手中。  
　　就在这千钧一发之际，燎原君附在他耳边低声道：“殿下莫要轻举妄动。他们既称您为尊上，何不用陨魔杵来试探他们？若给，那自然最好。若不给，再打上一场也不迟。”  
　　说得也是。  
　　旭凤收了琉璃净火，斜眼看着鎏英，“也罢，那你将陨魔杵取来给我。”  
　　陨魔杵是魔界至宝，只有魔尊能用，他压根不信鎏英会照做。  
　　谁知鎏英竟然躬身领命，“陨魔杵本是尊上的法宝，回到尊上手中天经地义。请尊上随我来。”说完转身走进了禹疆宫。  
　　旭凤想了想，也跟着她走了进去。鎏英的武力他领教过，十个鎏英也不是他对手。至于其余魔将嘛……他一路行来，并未发现禹疆宫中有旁人气息。  
　　“他们怎不跟进来？”  
　　鎏英奇怪的看了他一眼，“尊上既未叫他们进来，他们如何敢进来。”  
　　旭凤嗯了一声，暗道：我只听说有人逮着个人叫娘子的，还没听说过逮着个人叫尊上的。这魔界也真有意思。  
　　陨魔杵就放在案上，他瞧了鎏英两眼，见她完全没有上前的意思，便将灵力遍布全身，谨慎的慢慢伸出手去。  
　　谁知他心念才微微一动，那陨魔杵竟主动向他飞了过来。他张手握住，一股强大的法力立刻从杵上传了过来，强劲霸道，与他体内真元彼此应和。  
　　“这陨魔杵……”他按住心窝，感受着掌下真元欢喜的律动。“为何竟这么熟悉。”  
　　鎏英笑道：“它本就是尊上的法器，尊上自然觉得熟悉。”轻轻叹息，“尊上失踪了多久，这陨魔杵便孤寂了多久。想当年，尊上用这陨魔杵……”  
　　“卞城公主。”燎原君打断了她的话，“我们殿下有话要和你说。”说完以眼神示意旭凤。  
　　旭凤与他心意相通，再看向鎏英时，已经换上了一副十分和煦的笑容，“卞城公主英姿飒爽，真是巾帼不让须眉啊！”  
　　鎏英性情刚强，虽是女子却不弱于人。别人的赞她当然听过，但别人的赞怎能跟旭凤相比？她听了旭凤这句话，犹如饮了百花蜜，从里到外都透出甜来。  
　　“属下不敢当。”她嘴角微微翘起，“能在尊上麾下效力，是属下的荣幸。”  
　　旭凤咳嗽一声，“卞城公主不必这么见外，不知公主是否见过我兄长？”  
　　鎏英一脸疑惑，“尊上的兄长……”莫非天界还有一位不为人知的殿下？  
　　旭凤点头，正色道：“我那兄长温润如玉，谦顺平和，与之相交，让人如沐春风。”  
　　鎏英越听越觉得不对劲，怎么这话听着像是形容那个混蛋天帝？不，尊上与他仇深似海，一定是她想多了。  
　　“尊上有话但请直言。”  
　　她这么坦白，旭凤反而迟疑了。他跟鎏英说这些话是有自己的小心思的。润玉兄长不知着了什么魔，竟说他们已立下誓约。这简直滑天下之大稽，他们是兄弟，都是父帝的子嗣，哪怕自己不记得前尘往事了，也绝无可能和兄长做出这种荒唐事。  
　　常言道，只有记住一个人，才能忘记一个人。  
　　润玉兄长性情内敛，连天界的女仙都不怎么搭理，寻觅良缘这等大事，自然要着落在他身上了。  
　　只是这卞城公主……人确实不错，就是武力值未免太高了些。就怕日后夫妻打架，兄长会吃亏。  
　　“尊上？”见旭凤久久不出声，鎏英将目光转到燎原君脸上。  
　　但燎原君却在专心致志的端详墙壁的纹路，仿佛上面忽然长出了一支曼珠沙华。  
　　“唔。”旭凤脸颊微红，神态仍是一如既往的倨傲，“是这样，我见卞城公主天姿国色，与我那润玉兄长实在是良配，故而斗胆，想请公主……”  
　　“等等，你刚才说……润玉！？”鎏英一口打断了他。  
　　“不错，自然是润玉兄长。”旭凤含笑。  
　　鎏英盯着他的脸，仿佛忽然不认识了一样。  
　　旭凤因长得好看，从小到大被人瞧惯了，便大大方方的任由她看。  
　　片刻之后，鎏英冷笑连连，用力将一口唾沫往地上喷去，“我呸，润玉那个王八蛋也配？让我嫁给他，除非忘川枯竭，魔界陨灭。”　　


End file.
